


Our Own World

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they feel like they're in their own world, alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own World

  
There are times, like this, when it feels almost as though they are the only ones alive. As though they've left their bodies behind and have floated elsewhere, to another place where nothing exists but the two of them and all that they share.

In reality, it's just the roof of Ichigo's house. The rest of the family is out and they are taking advantage of the peace and quiet that is so rare in this household. The night is cold, but thankfully not wet. They lie side by side on the cold roof tiles and stare up into the clear night sky.

They can spend hours like this. Not just here, but anywhere. In Ishida's lounge room; on the rooftop at school; in the middle of the park. Neither of them need to speak, or even look at each other. They are content with the knowledge that they are within easy reach of each other. This is their happiness; this is the way their relationship is; this is their own form of romance. The seduction is silent, the feel of each other's presence just as important as the taste of each other's kiss.

Ishida shivers in the cold and Ichigo notices, even though he is staring at the stars. He rolls onto his side and places his hand on the other's shoulder. They move closer to each other and Ichigo's mouth is near Ishida's ear. He suggests that they move indoors, where it is warmer. He feels Ishida nod against his chest.

They stand. Ishida has no problem on the sloping roof, employing his ability of Hirenkyaku to keep himself steady. Ichigo doesn't even need to stop and think before taking the hand that is offered to him. They are still off in their private space together, and it is a place that has no room for pride or arrogance. It is a place where they are completely and utterly lost in each other.

Ichigo climbs through his bedroom window first, and it is his turn to offer Ishida a hand. Ishida takes it and he is pulled off the roof, through the window and into Ichigo's arms. Their lips meet and they simply stand there, not moving against each other, content in their loose embrace. They breathe through their noses and focus on the feeling of each other's lips against their own. Ishida runs his tongue across Ichigo's lower lip and the redhead responds by meeting the warm, sweet tongue with his own.

Ishida's mouth tastes spicy, like the food that they had for dinner. But it is easy to ignore it in favour of the stronger, sweeter taste that he recognises as being _Ishida_. He doesn't even realise that his hands are wandering until Ishida pulls back a little and undoes his shirt so that the hand Ichigo has on his chest can move freely. Ichigo moves it to rest over Ishida's heart and feels that in spite of the calm look on the Quincy's face, it is racing.

Ichigo pushes him gently onto the bed so that Ishida is lying on his back and the redhead is kneeling over him. They kiss again and again, until they feel light-headed from ignoring the need to breathe for too long. Ichigo pulls back and takes a deep breath before sighing against Ishida's lips. He closes his eyes as he feels the Quincy's fingers tracing invisible patterns on his face, and smiles when he feels the other's lips against his forehead.

He kisses in the middle of Ishida's chest, in the center of the five-pointed Quincy star that is dark against the pale skin. Ishida arches, removing his shirt entirely before settling back onto the bed and pulling Ichigo's face up to his. Their groins rub against each other and they both know what little control they have left over their bodies. Sitting up, Ichigo removes his shirt and Ishida pushes himself up to help take it off. Their hands run across each other's skin and all Ishida can think of is how warm and gentle Ichigo's touch is, the rough hands trailing from his back, to his sides, to his front as he slowly unzips Ishida's pants.

The Quincy's eyes slide shut and he murmurs his approval when his pants are pulled down and Ichigo strokes him gently. Their lips meet and without breaking the kiss, Ichigo reaches to the drawers of his bedside table, pulling out the condoms and lubricant. He breaks the kiss so he can stand, and undresses himself before returning to the bed and to Ishida.

Their kiss is the barest touching of their parted lips as they feel each other's breath. And then they both shift and Ishida makes the quietest of sounds at the intrusion of Ichigo's fingers. They take a moment so that Ishida can adjust, and so that Ichigo can remember how to breathe again. Ishida's head falls back against the pillows as he is slowly and carefully prepared. He murmurs that he is ready at the very same moment that Ichigo also makes this decision and withdraws his fingers. The synchronisation of their thoughts barely surprises them any more.

It takes just a gentle push and they are both floating. Far beyond their own private world, past all kinds of conscious thought, to where want and need are simply two sides of the same coin. Ishida's steady moaning is like music to Ichigo's ear; the kind of music so beautiful that he almost wants it to be shared, before deciding that he wants it to belong to him, and him alone.

Their lips seek one another, missing each other just as often as they meet. Ichigo notices only then that he has left the window open and that there is cold wind blowing across their naked bodies. He rubs Ishida's back, the warmth of their bodies providing a shocking contrast to the cold that he only now notices. He considers closing the window, but then he thrusts against Ishida's prostate, and the Quincy clings to him with a quiet whine, and he forgets everything but the beautiful body beneath his.

The pace of their thrusts changes from slow and soulful to jerky and frenzied as they inch closer and closer to release. It always amazes Ichigo, the way they can change through sex. Ishida's moans become louder and louder, filling Ichigo's mind and replacing his desire to make the Quincy melt with a need to make him _scream_. And scream he does, as their pace increases to the point where they can hear the gentle thump of the bed against the wall with every thrust.

Ichigo kisses Ishida's shoulders and neck, giving an occasional bite here and there. Ishida's mouth is just against his ear, and instead of just hearing it, he can feel the vibration of each moan as it travels up Ishida's throat and out from between his lips. The hand he has on Ishida's dripping arousal pumps harder, until the Quincy is actually screaming for him and gripping onto him tightly as he releases all over them both. Ichigo's moan is low and loud as he comes.

The warmth lasts a few moments longer until it fades, giving way to the insistent cold coming through the window. But by now, Ichigo no longer cares. They are both drifting and trying, albeit reluctantly, to find the ground beneath their feet once again. Ichigo pulls away from Ishida for a brief moment to throw the condom out before returning to the bed where they settle in each other's arms once again.

They lay there for a while until Ishida sits up, wiping them both off, shutting the window and pulling the covers over them. Ichigo kisses his shoulder and his lips spread into a smile against the warm skin. Ishida smiles back, holding the sides of Ichigo's face as they kiss. It's nothing like what Ichigo had expected on the rare occasion that he had contemplated what love would be like, when he was younger. It's not loud and embarrassing, the way his parents were sometimes. It's not a romance fueled by roses and secret meetings. It's simple. It is Ishida, and it is him, and it's good enough for the both of them.

x

  



End file.
